Trials of a Ninja Life
by Wyrenfire
Summary: This is my new oneshot series. If you have read my other story, The First Days, you might also like this one. But they are not connected in anyway. It is based on the TV show, and will include only platonic love, no romance or ships. Now looking for 'what if' suggestions as well. Please leave a request.
1. Abandoned

**AN:** **Hope you like the first oneshot in this new series of mine. This story will be about the TV show instead of the movie.**

 _ **Set before the pilot episodes**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

The dark shadows whipped past the window, slightly illuminated by the soft moonlight. The car bumped along the gravely road, climbing a small hill. In the distance, Lloyd could see a dark form, like a building, sat on the top of the hill. Once again, Lloyd asked his mother where they were going.

"Somewhere you will like, l promise." Misako replied sternly, gripping the steering wheel tightly as they turned a corner. Lloyd sat back against the seat, scared by his mum's anger. _Have I done something wrong?_

The five year old fiddled with his seatbelt, anxiety clawing at his stomach. His mother had always been stressed, but in the past few days, she had gotten even worse. She would shout at him, and blame him for everything that went wrong. Lloyd was terrified that he had driven her to it, but he couldn't work out what he had done wrong.

The road rose steeply, pushing Lloyd back in his seat. He glanced out of the window and saw the dark forest falling away, to reveal a hillside of short grass. Up ahead, the large building was illuminated by the car's headlights. It was tall, and surrounded by a wall. It looked dark and foreboding. Lloyd shivered and looked away.

As the car slowed, stopping just before the entrance to the building's garden. Misako jumped out of the car, then walked around the side to open Lloyd's door. Scared, Lloyd stayed put. But his mum was at the end of her patience and grabbed his arm, tugging him out of the car. Lloyd stumbled as he landed on the gravel path.

He watched as his mum marched up to the front of the building. As he scrambled after her, he caught a glimpse of the sign that hung over the entrance. _Darkly's boarding school for bad boys._

Lloyd shivered, both from the bitingly cold wind, and the meaning of the words. He panicked as he realised that he might get left here. He didn't want to leave his mum, he loved her. Why didn't she want him? Shaking, Lloyd reached the main door, where his mother was stood.

She paced by the door, wringing her hand nervously. Lloyd shivered and leaned against her leg, hoping for some comfort or warmth. But she just nudged him away, tapping her foot impatiently. Lloyd sniffed sadly.

Suddenly, Misako crouched down and placed her hands on the five year old's shoulders. Lloyd looked up a her, and was surprised to see tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Lloyd, you need to be a big boy now." She whispered in a nervous voice. "Remember to be good, and try your best. I love you, and I'll see you again one day."

"What?" Was all Lloyd was able to get out before his mother kissed him on the head and gave him a quick hug, then disappeared down the path. Lloyd stumbled after her, but tripped on a rock, hitting the ground.

By the time he had got back to his feet, the car was pulling away, and disappeared into the dark night. Lloyd cried out with shock and panic. _Why has she left me?_ Confusion clouded his mind, but one fact remained clear, she didn't want him.

Sitting down on the damp, cold grass, Lloyd began crying. His body was racked with sobs as he sat there, head lowered. Thoughts ran through his mind, as he tried to work out why she had abandoned him.

He tried to be brave, tried to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. The child wiped at his eyes frantically, curling his legs up to his chest. _Stop being stupid Lloyd, you're on your own now!_

On his own. The thought scared him. How could he survive on his own, without his mum. He'd already lost his dad, and now he was motherless as well. A cold feeling settled in his stomach, chilling his whole body. _Alone..._

He didn't know how much time past, all he knew was that he was now alone, cold, and scared. After a while, he noticed that the area had got slightly lighter. He looked up, and saw the beginning of the sunrise. Where it might once have cheered him up, the sunrise now only signified the first day of his life as an unwanted child.

He wanted to cry, but he had run out of tears. Instead, he just sobbed dryly. _I'm alone, I'm alone, I'm alone..._

Because he was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't feel the hand that grabbed his shoulder until he was unceremoniously pulled up onto his feet. He batted the hand away, looking up to glare at his attacker.

It was a tall, stern-looking man, with dark eyes and even darker hair. The man scowled at him. Lloyd glared back at him, too frustrated to consider weather or not it was a good idea. The man just grabbed his hand and led him into the building. Lloyd tried to pull out of his grasp, but was quickly slapped for his efforts.

"Behave boy! You're a student now, and I will not tolerate any disobedience!" The man snapped angrily. Lloyd cowered back, lowering his head and staying silent. He received another, harsher slap. Confused, Lloyd flinched away and look at the man again.

"You must learn not to behave. This is a school for only the worse, most despicable boys. If you can't live up to those standards, you will be kicked out." The man hissed fiercely. Lloyd realised it had been a test. Lloyd almost nodded, but stopped at the last second. Instead, he spat in the man's face.

Surprised, the man glared at him, but didn't hit him. They continued into the building, stopping in the doorway.

"Welcome to your new home, Lloyd Garmadon." The dark man said, looking down at him. "This is the Darkly's boarding school for bad boys!"

Lloyd was scared, but he put on an indifferent face, looking calmly at the inside of the school. _This is my new life now, I just have to deal with it!_

 **AN:** **and that's the first one. Hope you liked it. Please leave suggestions for my next one, I'm bad at ideas.**

 **As you can probably tell, I hate Misako. She had no real reason to abandon Lloyd. I think she was just to stressed to care for him. I also think she didn't know he was the green ninja, because why would you leave a future hero at a school for bad children. I think she just made it up to manipulate Lloyd into liking her. And then she spends her whole time flirting with Wu!**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	2. Family meal

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: RandomDragon 2.0, and Serkeru. (I sort of mashed your requests together)**

 _ **Set after season 7, before season 8**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

It was nice to have her mother and father back. In fact, it was amazing! She'd never thought she would see her parents again, and now she has both of them back. She smiled at them again, for like six hundredth time that evening. Ray and Maya smiled back. Kai just rolled his eyes, but Nya could see his smile.

They were on the Bounty, eating a meal together. Of course, all the other ninja were there, but they didn't interfere with the newly reunited family.

"So, what have you two been up to while we were away?" Ray asked, curious. Kai jumped into a brief history of events after Wu found them and made them ninja. He elaborated some parts, and glossed over others. But Nya didn't interrupt, she could repeat those parts to her parents later.

"Your life has been so interesting. We are very proud of you." Maya smiled happily, reaching out and placing her hand on Nya's. Nya smiled up at her mum, still amazed that they were here.

"So, Kai. You fight with a sword?" Ray asked, pointing to the sword still slung over her brother's back. Kai nodded, laying it on the table. Ray leaned forward to inspect it.

"It was just made by a local swordsmith, not you." Kai told his father as he ran his hand over the blade.

"I should hope so. The blade is a bit blunt, and they didn't form the steel perfectly." Ray commented, handing the blade back to Kai. "I'll make you a better one. It will be my best work."

Kai beamed at the suggestion, looking eager to see his father's workmanship again. Nya smiled too, and Ray looked at her.

"I'll make you a weapon too, Nya. What do you fight with?" Ray offered.

"Oh, I normally use two swords to fight. But one sword is fine." Nya replied, not wanting her dad to have to make two, identical swords.

"No, it's fine. Dual-wielding swords tend to be thinner and longer, so one sword being different from the other will imped your fighting skill." Ray explained, already jotting down some notes on a piece of paper.

"That's enough talk about weapons, this is still the dinner table." Maya scolded Ray gently. She looked at Kai, who was still holding his sword over the table. He smiled sheepishly and put it away quickly.

The family ate their food. Kai dug into his chicken leg. An action copied by his father, who was also ravaging a chicken leg. Nya and Maya ate more sensibly, sighing at the sight of the horrible manners of the other two. After a while, conversation started up again, including the other ninja this time.

"So, quick question. What is the most embarrassing thing Kai did as a child?" Jay asked, trying to look casual. Nya also looked at her parents, wanting to hear the embarrassing story too. Ray just dissolved into laughter, and Maya replied.

"There was that one time that Nya scared Kai so bad, that he was afraid of water afterwards." Maya remembered, smiling at the memory.

"Ohh, please tell us!" Jay begged her excitedly. Cole, Zane, and Lloyd also nodded. Kai banged his head on the table, residing himself to his embarrassing fate.

"Well, it was when Kai was about four, and Nya was three. It was summer, so we were outside, by the local lake." Maya began her story. "Nya dared Kai to swim in the water. Being the competitive one, Kai agreed."

"And then, while Kai was swimming, Nya swam under him and pretended to be a shark!" Ray interrupted, laughing. Nya smiled, she didn't remember this, but it sounded like something she would've done.

"Yes. And because Nya stayed under the water, Kai thought it was a real shark, or some kind of monster." Maya resumed her story. "He dashed out of that lake so fast, he could have been the master of speed! He never trusted water again."

The whole table roared with laughter. It felt great to laugh again, after all the horrible things that had happened in resent days. Kai sank lower into his seat, red-faced with embarrassment. Nya patted him on the back.

"Hey, at least you faced your fear." Nya assured him. But the caring tone was offset by her giggles.

"That was a really cruel prank you played on me!" Kai complained, looking at his sister. Nya shrugged.

"I don't remember it, so I don't know why I did it. You can't blame me." Nya argued back, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"It was still you, even if you don't remember." Kai argued, but not with any flame behind it. He knew he couldn't argue with her.

"I'm just glad you got over your fear." Ray commented, giving Kai and Nya a hug. Maya joined in. Nya smiled blissfully, once again thanking the fates for reuniting her with her parents.

 **AN:** **and that the end of that. I'm not sure if I did Nya, Kai, Ray, or Maya right. I also wasn't sure what weapon Nya used, but all the pics I could find showed her with two swords.**

 **Some people said that they didn't like the way I wrote Misako in the last chapter. Can I just say, you can read my oneshots in anyway you want. If you want Misako to be abandoning Lloyd for his own good, then just imagine that is what happened. I just don't think she did the best thing for her son. And if you really want to see another version of the events, write it yourself. I'm not going to change my opinions for you.**

 **On another note, thanks for the support in helping this new oneshot series of mine. I loved all your requests! And did anyone see the new season 8 episode! It was amazing!**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	3. Board games

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Monolaymoo**

 _ **Set between 'ninjaball run' and 'child's play'**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

It felt good to be back on the Bounty. The flying ship was sailing across the sky, carving through the clouds with ease. The slow, constant hum of the engine vibrated under Kai's feet. He was stood on the deck, leaning on the railing. Gazing down at the tiny world below, Kai let out a sigh of contentment.

"This is better, isn't it? Back in the sky, away from that horrible apartment." Jay's voice expressed, and Kai turned to see the lightning ninja stood by the mast.

"Definitely. I was losing my mind in that cramped room!" Kai agreed, smiling at his friend.

"And now we can train Lloyd properly." Kai turned to see Cole walk onto the deck, and nodded at his statement. Training Lloyd had been going well, but now they had lots more equipment. The green ninja would be ready in no time.

"We should get started now." Zane's voice suggested. Kai watched the nindroid join them on the deck.

Kai sighed internally at Zane's suggestion. He didn't want to work right now, he wanted to relax for a bit. But he forced himself to nod. They were ninja, and ninja don't get days off. Jay offered to find Lloyd, and Kai was happy to let him. He knew the kid would be even more apposed to the idea of training.

After a few minutes of waiting, Jay returned, dragging an annoyed child.

"This isn't fair. Why can't we have one day off?" Lloyd complained in frustration, pulling his hand out of Jay's grip.

"But we need to get you ready to fight your father." Zane asked bluntly, looking genuinely confused. Kai winced slightly at the somewhat insensitive words. Lloyd just crossed his arms and glared at them.

"Why can't we play a game, like a board game? It would help me learn strategy." Lloyd made a valid point, but Kai didn't know any strategies, so his teaching would be useless. Maybe Zane could teach him?

"No, you won't need to know strategy for the battle with your father, destiny has decided its outcome." Zane replied, placing a wooden stick in Lloyd's hands. Kai thought that strategy was probably useful for Lloyd, but didn't argue with Zane, he was a nindroid after all.

"Okay, lets see your sword work." Cole instructed the kid, stepping forward. The earth ninja held a similar wooden pole in his hands, and swung it back and forth. Kai rolled his eyes; Cole wasn't the best at using a sword, Kai was. But, fir the sake of going easy on the kid, Cole was having to pretend that he did.

"Ahh!" Lloyd cried out determination, running at Cole, stick swinging in the air. Cole easily parried the clumsy blows, flicking Lloyd's 'sword' out of his grip.

"Okay, but this time, don't just run at me. Try and make calculated attacks." Cole advised as Lloyd picked up his pole again.

This time, Lloyd moved forward at a slower pace, facing Cole for a few seconds. Then he quickly lifted his pole, aiming for Cole's sword arm. Cole flicked his wrist in the blink of an eye, blocking the attack at the last minute. Lloyd frowned in frustration, suddenly slashing his 'sword' downwards, running it down the edge of Cole's pole. The move was unexpected and fast, leaving Cole with a bruise hand.

"Alright, that was good. But real swords have guards at the handle, so that move won't work in a real battle." Kai stepped forward, while Cole jumped up and down, holding his sore hand. Lloyd nodded, but wasn't looking at Kai.

"Hey kid, you need to focus. This training is important, you need to be read to defeat your father!" Kai explained with frustration, standing in front of the distracted child. Lloyd looked up at him, and Kai was surprised to see tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I know I have to fight my dad! Stop bringing it up!" The kid snapped, throwing his pole on the floor. Before Kai or the others could react, Lloyd marched away, headed below deck.

Kai watched him go, shocked by the normally cheerful kid's reaction. Remembering the boy's desire not to train, Kai realised that they might have been pushing him to hard. He was only ten, after all.

"Does that mean we get a break?" Jay asked hopefully, breaking the awkward silence.

"I guess. We aren't gonna get any training out of that kid till he calms down." Cole responded, picking up Lloyd's pole and placing both of them by the mast.

"But we have no time to waste." Zane complained, but without any force behind it. Even the nindroid wanted a break.

"It doesn't matter. We won't get anywhere with a moody kid. We might as well take a break." Cole dismissed them, walking up to the control deck.

Jay jumped in the air with a whoop of joy. "Now to play my new video game!" The lightning ninja ran below deck. Zane shrugged and followed him.

Kai was about to follow too, but stopped. He need to apologise to Lloyd. Maybe he could play with the kid, get to know him some more. He knew the kid looked up to him, ever since he saved him from the fire temple. And Kai had developed a strong friendship with the little green ninja.

Walking below the deck, he headed towards the ninja's room. As he opened the door, he looked around the room, trying to spot the familiar green gi. Lloyd wasn't there. Closing the door, Kai headed further down the hall.

Upon checking five different rooms, Kai was ready to give up. Where could the kid been? The boat was only so big. As he strolled around below deck, he began whistling. It was a tune his mother used to sing to him, and it was one of the only vivid things he remembered about her.

Suddenly, Kai became aware of another sound. Stopping his whistling, Kai concentrated on hearing the sound clearly. Yes, he could hear it now. It sounded like crying. Following the sound, Kai was led to an old storage room.

He pushed the door open, blinking into the gloom of the dusty room. The ninja had never cleaned it, since it had no use. Whipping his hand in front of his face to clear the dust clouds, Kai squinted into the darkened room. In one corner, a small, green shape moved slightly. Kai walked over and crouched down by the kid.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? This isn't somewhere for kids to play." Kai inquired gently, sitting down beside Lloyd. The kid sniffed, rubbing his face with his sleeve.

"I wanted to go somewhere other people don't go." Lloyd explained, keeping his head down.

"Why did you get so upset in training? Is it about your father, because I didn't mean to be insensitive." Kai apologized. Lloyd looked up, surprised.

"No, it wasn't that. I was just tired of training." Lloyd admitted quietly, giving Kai a small smile. "I miss being able to play like a kid."

"I know, but destiny has chosen you to be the Green ninja. You need to focus on your destiny." Kai explained. He didn't understand why Lloyd didn't love being the green ninja.

"I know, but can I at least take a break sometimes?" Lloyd begged. Kai smiled at him, then nodded.

"What do you want to play?" Kai asked, watching the kid stand up. Kai stood up too, and they both walked out of the storage room.

"Can we play a board game, with the others?" Lloyd asked hopefully, looking at Kai with big eyes.

"A board game? Really?" Kai asked, surprised. Board games were hardly the most interesting thing to do.

"Yeah, I've never played one, and they look really fun!" Lloyd exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure, lets go find the others." Kai agreed and smiled at the little ninja. It was kind of sad to hear that he'd never played a board game, but Lloyd's life had hardly been normal.

They found everyone else quickly, and proposed the idea to them. They agreed, mostly because Lloyd begged them to. Everyone settled around the floor of the control deck, and set up a game of Cluedo.

It turned out to be very fun. Everyone was laughing, and Kai was surprised by how much fun they had with a simple board game. And it was nice to do something so relaxed, instead of intense training or fighting for your life. It helped everyone unwind and have fun.

Kai saw Lloyd beaming and laughing the whole time. It felt good to see the kid happy again. Maybe the training was too intense for a ten year old boy. Maybe Kai could think of a way to make the training exercises into games. With his new ideas and plans, Kai felt ready to help the Green Ninja fulfil his destiny.

 **AN:** **This was a random bit of fun I wrote while trying to get to sleep.**

 **As for future suggestions, I'm interested in writing 'what if' oneshots for the episodes. So if you have something you think should have happened, please tell me the episode and the direction you want it to go in.**

 **I actually used to do fencing(sword fighting), and I'm going to be learning archery soon. And I can ride a horse. I should have been born in the middle ages, then I would have some useful skills. But I'm a girl, so I probably wouldn't have had many options. Sorry, this was just a random thought I had.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	4. Leaving

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot. Sorry it's a bit late.**

 **This was requested by : Monolaymoo**

 _ **Set after the end of season 7.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Walking through the halls of Yang's temple, Lloyd ran his hand along the beautifully designed walls. The building was old, very old, but it still looked to be in the prime of its life. When sensei Yang left, the temple had become the new headquarters for the team. And now, with Wu gone, it seemed empty. Like a light had gone out.

Lloyd clenched his hands. No, Wu isn't dead! Don't act like he is! Sighing, the green ninja continued along the hall, till he reached the main room. This room was used for meetings and socialising, and the ninja often spent their time here.

Upon entering the room, Lloyd saw his friends going about their normal activities. Cole was weightlifting. Kai was posting on his phone. Nya was practicing her spear work. Jay was reading a comic. And Zane was playing chess, by himself.

Lloyd received looks as he entered the room, but instead of a normal greeting, all the ninja looked nervous. That made Lloyd freeze, watching his friends carefully. Was something wrong? Had he done something wrong? Lloyd had only been master for a few weeks, and he was terrified of screwing up.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked, in what was hopefully a casual voice. They seemed to realise that they were worrying him, because they changed their faces to smile. But Lloyd could tell they were strained.

"Lloyd, we've been talking, and...well...we..." Jay tried to explain, wringing his hands nervously. Lloyd frowned slightly at this. What had they been talking about?

"What Jay is trying to say is, we think we need to go our separate ways." Kai explained apprehensively. Seeing Lloyd's reaction, the fire ninja hastily add. "We'll still be a team, but we will go on our own missions. We all want to focus on different things, and this is the best way to do it."

"And you all feel this way?" Lloyd asked disbelievingly.

The thought of the team leaving scared him. He'd hated it when they split up after Zane died, and Lloyd didn't want to feel that lonely ever again. If he was left alone, how would he handle it? Ever since he was taken in by the ninja, he'd never been truly alone. And now he would have to be.

"Lloyd, we wouldn't do this unless we really had to. We've been discussing this since Wu left." Cole replied, looking apologetic. Then he continued. "I want to try and find Master Wu, he's out there somewhere."

"And splitting up means we can cover more ground, help more people." Zane added, making a valid point. Lloyd was still shocked, and he felt it turn to anger.

"How come I wasn't involved in these discussions?" Lloyd asked, in a slightly sour tone of voice. Nya frowned sadly.

"Because we knew you would react this way." She told him gently, moving towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But what am I meant to do, when you..." Lloyd trailed off, looking down. He didn't want to sound like a silly kid. He was supposed to be the leader. He couldn't think of anywhere to go if the ninja left the temple. His mother had gone off to who knows where, and Garmadon was dead.

"When we leave?" Zane ended Lloyd's sentence, then responded lightly. "You can still keep in touch. We won't be gone."

"Yeah, we'd never just leave you. We'll visit." Jay promised, ruffling Lloyd's blonde hair. Lloyd smiled slightly, looking at his team again. The other ninja wrapped him in a quick hug.

Maybe this wasn't a complete disaster after all. It would be hard, but Lloyd would learn to live alone. He had almost reached the age that the magic tea had made him. He was now a teenager in both mind and body. He was ready for the future.

_time skip_

Kai dragged his suitcase out onto the lawn, squinting against the harsh glare of the sun. He looked around, seeing his friends stood by their own suitcases. He felt dejected by the thought of leaving the temple. It had only been their home for a short time, but lots of things had happened there, and Kai had a lot of memories attached to it.

"You ready Kai?" Nya asked as Kai arrived beside her. He nodded, looking up at the temple.

"It feels weird to be leaving this place." Kai admitted forlornly.

"Maybe we'll return one day. We might need a place to hide." Cole suggested, standing nearby. Kai wasn't sure if needing to hide was a good thing to hope for.

Jay and Zane moved towards the group, smiling sadly at the view of the temple shining in the dawn sun. Kai would miss this place, but his calling was elsewhere. Ever since Wu left, Kai had wanted to travel, to get his mind off of his negative thoughts. People needed help all the time, and now he would be able to assist them all.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" Lloyd asked as he walked out of the temple. The green ninja only had a simple backpack on, choosing to travel light.

"Yes." A chorus of replies answered the leader's question. Kai was dismayed to see that Lloyd was still upset about splitting up. But Kai knew he would be fine, he was the green ninja.

"Where are you all heading first?" Zane asked, interested.

"I'm heading to my parents' old blacksmiths shop." Kai informed him, then looked over a his sister. She smiled at him.

"I'm doing the same." Nya responded happily.

"I thought I'd head to the old monastery. To begin my search for Wu." Cole admitted, looking determined. Kai hoped Cole had some luck. It would be amazing to find Master Wu.

"Well, I'm heading for the north. I've never seen the north coast before." Jay explained, looking excited. Kai thought it was a bit random, but it sounded cool. Kai turned to look at Lloyd.

"Where are you headed, Lloyd?" The fire ninja asked.

"I'm just going to stay in Ninjago city. There's a lot of crime there at the moment." Lloyd sighed, looking at the temple again. Kai smiled at him, Ninjago city was an awesome place to live.

"Well, I'm going to look for some rogue nindroids. They've been causing lots of trouble." Zane commented, picking up his suitcase easily. Kai's heart sank when he realised it was time to say goodbye.

"We'll stay in touch. We have our headsets now." Nya promised as everyone said their brief goodbyes.

"Definitely. We're still a team, just spread about a bit." Jay added, grinning and picking up his own suitcase. Kai suddenly had a random impulse to hug.

"Group hug!" Kai exclaimed, wrapping his arms around as many of the ninja as he could. Laughing, everyone joined in.

After the hug, everyone began heading out on their dragons. Soon, just Nya, Lloyd, and Kai were left. Just before Kai jumped into the air to summon his elemental dragon, he turned to Lloyd.

"See you later Green machine." Kai teased, jumping up and landing on his red dragon. Nya followed suit, saying her own goodbye to Lloyd.

As the siblings fly away, they waved back at the green ninja. Lloyd returned their wave, jumping onto his own green dragon and heading towards Ninjago city. Nya and Kai flew in the opposite direction, flying towards their old home.

Kai smiled sadly. It was depressing to leave everyone, but this was the start of a new chapter in their lives. They'd all be fine on their own, and Kai was glad to have a clear future. Doing a flip in the air, the fire ninja let out a whoop of joy, ready for the future.

 **AN:** **And that's done. Hope you liked it. I think the dialogue was a bit forced and cringy. What do you think?**

 **I said this on my other story, 'The first days', but some people might only be reading this one. I was late in my updates because of school and a cold. I'm also focusing on my school work, so updates will probably only be on the weekends, or Fridays. Hope you don't mind.**

 **I've also recently got an Instagram account. It's called, Wyvrenfire, just to be difficult. I uploaded a drawing I did of the ninja as dragons, and one of Lloyd as a fox. Please check it out.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	5. Reconnecting

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot**

 **This was requested by: Mono**

 _ **Set after season 2.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

The destruction of the Overlord's attack had left a huge mark on the city. Hundreds of people had been hurt, but luckily only a few died. Homes had be ransacked and made uninhabitable by the stone soldiers, leaving people without a bed. Every large, still standing, building in the city was full of lost and injured victims. It was a sombre atmosphere, despite the great victory of a few hours ago.

Garmadon watched as the ninja helped out, handing blankets and food to civilians in this warehouse. It was usually used to store large vehicles, but they had been quickly moved when the owner saw the amount of homeless victims. Most people were in shock, still recovering from being turned evil. Other were in a more serious condition, with wounds that needed professional help.

His brother, Master Wu, stood beside Garmadon. He also observed the ninja as they tirelessly assisted the civilians.

"This is not the clean victory we hoped for, but it's the best outcome." Wu muttered to his brother. Garmadon was once again surprised and relived to hear Wu talk to him like real brothers. While he may get on his nerves, Garmadon had missed the close bond of brotherhood.

"Yes, but the ninja need to rest soon. They've had a troublesome few days." Garmadon commented, watching Cole trip as he carried a box of apples.

"Of course. I'll call them back soon." Wu told his brother, calmly agreeing with him. "They've done enough for today."

Garmadon simply nodded, just happy to be free of the venom. It had been present in his life since he was a young kid, and to feel it gone was like someone had opened his metaphorical cage. Life was now something he could look forward to, instead of planning its destruction. And there was one person in particular that he was hoping to spend more time with.

Scanning the crowd, Garmadon soon spotted his son. Lloyd had changed out of his golden gi, instead wearing more casual clothes. He'd wanted to remain unknown as he helped out the civilians, keeping a low profile. Even when his clothing matched everyone else, Garmadon could still pick him out of the masses, recognising his own son anywhere.

Waving at him, Garmadon watched Lloyd make his way over. The young ninja was still walking with a slight limp, favouring his left leg. The ankle had healed significantly, but it still caused him pain. Garmadon shivered as he remembered the fight on the breach, of how he had lost control, letting the Overlord attack his son. He never wanted to feel that powerless again.

"What is it, dad?" Lloyd asked as he arrived beside his father. Garmadon smiled at him.

"I just wanted to inform you that you ninja are getting a break now." Garmadon told him, watching Lloyd smile in relief.

"Thank goodness, my arms feel like lead." Lloyd complained in exasperation. Garmadon just laughed lightly.

"It's all for the good of Ninjago." Garmadon explained as Lloyd complained. Lloyd smiled at his father, and nodded.

"I know, but it's still hard work." Lloyd quipped.

Garmadon led him over to a smaller room that the ninja were using as a sleeping place. Rugs and sleeping bags were scattered around the floor, creating an obstacle course for anyone trying to move around. The room was empty of any people, just signs that the ninja had been here recently. The quiet of the room calmed Garmadon, and he let out an involuntarily sigh.

"What's wrong, dad?" Lloyd asked, concerned. The young ninja stood in front of him, looking every bit the man Garmadon wished he had been. These thoughts must have marked his face, because Lloyd frowned slightly.

"Nothing, just being a sentimental old man." Garmadon replied tiredly, suddenly unsure of his relationship with his son. Was he still angry about being left alone? Or had he forgiven him? Garmadon added. "I'm just glad to be free of the venom, finally."

"Yeah, I'm glad too. I missed you..." Lloyd's agreement trailed off, and the teen lowered his head slightly. Garmadon felt guilt tug at his heart.

"I know I can never make up for the time we lost. If I could travel back, I would spend every minute with you." Garmadon promised, trying to comfort his child.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot." Lloyd responded warmly. The blonde teen looked up at his dad, smiling affectionately.

Garmadon returned the grin, wrapping his son in a hug. Pulling back, Garmadon studied the changes in his son. He looked like a teen, even if he was only the age of a kid. His eyes weren't as innocent and adventurous as before, like the child within him had been dimmed.

Garmadon was hit with the realisation that he'd never get to be a real father for Lloyd. The green ninja had been forced to grow up too soon, and all because of him. It was his stupid schemes that awakened the grundle, and caused his son to sacrifice his childhood. The former dark lord frowned upon this realisation, worrying Lloyd again.

"Something's still bothering you." Lloyd stated bluntly, watching his father carefully. Garmadon sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I'm sorry that you missed your childhood. I feel like we lost so much time..., time we could've spent together." Garmadon admitted sadly, laying a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Yeah, sometimes I regret the whole incident with Tomorrow's tea. I feel cheated out of my youth." Lloyd grumbled, then fixed a determined smile to his face. "But if I hadn't, I would never have been strong enough to defeat the Overlord, and save you!"

"And I'm thankful for that, but it still seems unfair." Garmadon remarked, looking at his brave son. _I'm so proud of him._

"It doesn't matter now, it's in the past." Lloyd told him gently, smiling at his father. "The future will be better, I'll make sure of it."

"And I'll make up for lost time. I'll try to be a better father...for as long as I live." Garmadon promised emotionally, then asked gently. "Are you willing to give me a second chance?"

"Of course!" Lloyd exclaimed excitedly, hugging him tightly. Garmadon heard him mumble a few extra word as he was wrapped in the hug. "I'll always give you more chances!"

Embraced by his son, Garmadon smiled widely. He still couldn't believe he was free, and with his son. He'd always dreaded that Lloyd would hold a grudge against him, for all his evil deeds. But no, his so was too pure for petty grudges. The old man felt at peace, for the first time since the snake bit him. He hoped the future would keep them together, for as long as it could.

 **AN:** **I know, this is too short. But honestly, I'm struggling to turn peoples idea into oneshots. Without a clear plot to follow, I have to come up with one, and that's hard. So can you, if you can think of one, add a plot outline to your requests. But you don't have to. I'm sorry about the late upload too.**

 **Live is crazy, and time has evaded me recently. But my next oneshot will probably be about the new episode, episode 77. I loved it so much, and I need ideas for a oneshot about Lloyd's heritage. E.g. the oni and the dragons.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	6. Oni blood

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Mono**

 _ **Set right after Jay and Lloyd leave Mistake's tea shop in episode 77.**_

 _ **Warning, spoilers.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

The two ninja walked through the city, heading towards the coast. From there, they would take a small boat to reach the hidden Destiny's Bounty. It was a tedious trip, but it was all in the name of safety. They couldn't afford to be found by the Sons' of Garmadon.

Just thinking of that name made Lloyd angry. How dare a bunch of thugs use his father's name to help their reputation. Their acts of violence completely destroyed the redemption of Garmadon. Now the whole city just remembered his father from when he was evil, not the good man he really was. It wasn't his fault he was bit by the Devourer.

 _Or was it...?_ After hearing Mistake's story, Lloyd began to wonder if Garmadon would've become evil anyway, even without the venom's help. What if it was his unavoidable fate, and the Devourer just sped things up. Lloyd frowned slightly as another disturbing thought came to light.

If Garmadon was destined for evil, because of his genetics, does that mean that the green ninja would turn evil. Lloyd instantly rejected the idea. But the more he thought about it, the more it worried him. The Serpentine legend of the Golden Master resurfaced in his mind, adding to his worry. _What if they were right?_ He'd never even imagine turning evil. _But then, neither did my father..._

Was it possible? Lloyd didn't think anything in the sixteen realms could turn him against his friends. They were his family. They'd been there for him when no one else was. No, Lloyd would never turn against them of his own freewill.

But what if it wasn't his own freewill? He'd see the destructive power of mind control, even experienced it first hand. Morro's possession had completely stole Lloyd's freewill, leaving him as a silent spectator to Morro's evil deeds. But that didn't last long, thank goodness. And Garmadon had spoken of a similar experience with the Overlord.

Another way for the green ninja to switch to the dark side, would be through the same path as his father. Something invading his body, drastically changing his personality and morals. The idea of such a possibility made Lloyd visibly shiver. Jay turned his head to look at him.

"It's not that cold, Lloyd." Jay commented casually, as the two ninja walked through an alley. Lloyd sighed.

"I was just thinking." Lloyd returned, snapping himself out of his melancholy thoughts. Now was not the time to wonder about such things.

"About what Mistake said?" Jay inquired, then told him honestly. "We won't let them do that to your father, I promise."

"Thanks Jay, that means a lot." Lloyd smiled at the lightning ninja. _I never want to hurt any of my friends, but what if it's inevitable?_ Determined to stop any possibility of that, Lloyd decided to ask a request of Jay. "But I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking about the Oni."

"Oh, why?" Jay questioned, looking at Lloyd with a slight frown of confusion. "I mean, they sound really bad. But they're in a completely different realm, we'll never see them."

"I know, but just being related to them turned my father evil." Lloyd sighed, looking at his hands. "What if it happens to me, too?"

"What! Lloyd, that would never happen!" Jay exclaimed angrily, stopping in his tracks. Lloyd stopped too, turning to look at the shocked lightning ninja. "You're too good for that."

"I appreciate your confidence, but I don't share it." Lloyd replied sternly, wanting Jay to take his request seriously. "My dad was a perfectly normal child until the Devourer bit him."

"Exactly! The Devourer's venom turned your dad evil, not Oni blood." Jay pushed his face towards Lloyd, smirking like that settled the argument.

"Were you listening to Mistake? She said the 'evil of the Oni was waiting to be unleashed' in Garmadon." Lloyd retorted. "The Devourer was just a catalyst."

Jay maintained his angry expression for a few more seconds, then dropped his gaze. Lloyd frowned sadly, and Jay groaned in frustration.

"Uhh, there must be some way to prevent that happening?" Jay asked in irritation. Frowning at the green ninja, Jay added sceptically. "And I still refuse to believe it ever will!"

"I know I'm overreacting, but I just want to be prepared for that possibility." Lloyd drew in a breath, then proposed his request. "If I do turn evil, I want you all to do everything in your power to stop me, even kill me."

"No! You can't...you can't ask us to do that, Lloyd!" Jay exclaimed with anger and shock, staring his leader in the eyes.

"It's only as a last resort-" Lloyd tried to explain, but Jay quickly interrupted him.

"I don't care, we'd never kill you, even if you're evil!" Jay snapped, still looking shaken by Lloyd's request.

"Even if I harmed Nya?" Lloyd asked seriously, looking stoically at his angry friend. Jay paused, caught off guard by the question. After a few seconds, and with no reply forthcoming, Lloyd continued. "Look Jay, this isn't my favourite idea either. But I can't live with thought that one day, I might attack my own family..."

Jay's expression drained of its anger, and instead, morphed into a gentle smile. The lightning ninja walked over to Lloyd, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Okay, I promise we'll do as you ask." Jay agreed reluctantly, clearly still doubtful of the idea. Lloyd smiled slightly, and Jay continued. "But only as our last option. And I really doubt you'll turn evil, Lloyd. Master Wu was related to the Oni, and he was fine."

"Thank you, Jay." Lloyd thanked him, smiling. Looking at the sky, he noticed that the sun was low in the sky, casting long shadows. "We should head back to the Bounty before dark."

Jay agreed, and they both began walking quickly through the streets, reaching the coast. After finding the small boat they'd sailed in on, Lloyd and Jay began to row out of the harbour.

They followed the coast, eventually reaching the rocky cove that hid the Destiny's Bounty. Climbing out of the row boat, Lloyd saw that the deck was deserted. Turning to Jay, he asked one more request.

"Jay, don't tell the other ninja about my relation to the Oni, or my request." Lloyd told him. Jay opened his mouth to argue, but Lloyd quickly added. "I'll tell them one day, when this whole business has blown over."

"Okay, but you better tell them, or I will." Jay retorted sternly, then ran off to find Nya. Lloyd just sighed with amusement.

Leaning on the railings of the ship, Lloyd watched the waves lap past. He knew he needed to tell everyone about the Sons' of Garmadon's plans, but right now he was just glad that, in the event that the worst happened, his team won't hesitate to end him. He never want to live as an evil villain, it just wasn't who he ever wanted to be.

 **AN:** **I'm sorry, this just sounds really bad and rushed to me. Sorry.**

 **My next update will be for The first days. And that will probably be on Friday.**

 **Sorry about the short author's note, I'm just a bit sad today.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	7. Illness

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot. I just started writing until the end, without a plan.**

 **This was requested by: ME**

 _ **Set after Darkness shall rise, and before Pirates vs Ninja.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Curled up in his make-shift bed, Cole was beginning to regret moving into this apartment. But this was all they could afford, and that just made Cole angry. They'd saved the city, and the world, from the Devourer. But the only thanks they received was a damp, mouldy apartment and having their Golden Weapons stolen. _So much for the glory of being a hero._

But as the earth ninja lay on the floor in his sleeping bag, he tried to look on the bright side. They were all still together, no one had died or left. Garmadon hadn't been seen. And they had the Green Ninja to train. And Cole looked forward to helping Lloyd fulfil his destiny.

Rolling over, Cole attempted to find a position that didn't result in a sore back. It didn't work, and the uneven wood planks seemed to dig deeper into his spine. Sitting up with a huff, Cole looked around the gloomy room.

Everyone was sleeping on the floor, wrapped up in sleeping bags. Except for Wu and Lloyd, who, as the oldest and the youngest, were sleeping on raised mattresses. There was no heating system, so the room was freezing. And that was just the start of their problems.

Among other things, the estate agent failed to mention that all the walls in the room were suffering from mould. And not just small patches. Entire sides of the apartment were caked in growing mould. The ninja had tried to remove it, but that only made things worse. Every time the mould was scrapped away, it would release spores.

Hearing a harsh coughing fit echo around the room, Cole sighed. Those spores had caused their most recent problem, illness. As the coughing continued for a few seconds too long, Cole looked over at the raised bed by the middle of the room. They'd moved him to the middle so that he was the warmest, but it didn't seem to be helping Lloyd get over his chest infection.

After only a few days of living in the apartment, the kid had fallen ill. Of course, no one thought much of it at first, it was just a little cough. But when it soon developed into an infection, Lloyd was no longer able to train. This had been annoying, because they needed every minute they could get to train Lloyd, and Cole had been very irritated by the need to let the kid rest. But as the rest seemed to have no affect, and the coughing got worse every hour, Cole's main concern was now Lloyd's health.

Restless, Cole stood up and walked to the sink, intending to get a drink. Just as he was filling a cup with water, Lloyd began coughing again. Cole winced in sympathy as he heard the harsh hacking coming from the kid. Looking at the water in his hand, and then at Lloyd, Cole walked over to him. He sat at the end of the kid's bed, holding out the cup of water to him.

"Here you go, it'll help with your throat." Cole advised quietly, hoping not to wake any of the others. Lloyd sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Cole was struck by how tired and sickly the kid looked, with dark bags under his eyes and pale skin. Lloyd blinked confused, tired eyes at the black-haired teen.

"Thanks." Lloyd wheezed, taking the cup and holding it up to his lips. Halfway through a sip, the blonde child began coughing again, causing some of the water to go down the wrong way. Quickly patting him on the back, Cole took the cup out of Lloyd's hands and placed in on a nearby table.

Once his coughing fit had ended, Lloyd leaned against Cole, sighing heavily. Cole froze, not sure what to do. He didn't want to be stuck here all night with Lloyd sleeping on him. But he also didn't want to move the clearly exhausted child. His mind was made up for him when Lloyd shuffled slightly, laying his head on Cole's lap and closing his eyes.

"Cold..." Cole barely heard Lloyd's whisper. Realizing how cold it was, even in the middle of the room, Cole grabbed Lloyd's discarded blanket, draping it gently over the kid's shoulders. The minor shivers that had been passing through the boy soon stopped, and Cole smiled.

"There, now you can stay warm." Cole informed the semi-conscious kid, adding. "That'll help beat this cough."

"Hate being sick." Lloyd mumbled, shifting so that he could see Cole's face. Cole smiled sympathetically.

"No one likes being sick, but you'll be better in no time." Cole assured the sick child. "Then we'll get back to your training."

Lloyd let out a soft sigh, and seemed to fall asleep. Cole, trapped under the kid's head, remained still. A few minutes of silence passed, and Cole felt his eyes growing heavier. But he was snapped back to awareness by Lloyd's wheezing voice.

"All the training, is it really only so I'll fight my father?" Lloyd asked, letting out a small cough between sentences. "I know you guys don't like my dad, and want me to get rid of him, but I don't think I want to."

"I know you don't want to, but it's destiny. If you don't, something worse will happen." Cole responded calmly, then placed a hand on Lloyd's forehead. It was slightly warmer than he'd like it to be. "Where are all these questions coming from, anyway? I think you're getting a fever."

"I'm fine!" Lloyd batted Cole's hand away from his head, scowling at the earth ninja.

"Yeah, and I'm a cow." Cole counteracted, but decided to leave the topic alone if the kid got so defensive about it.

"You eat enough to be a cow." Lloyd teased, smiling at the teen. Yawning, the blonde child lay his head down again, and flinched when his yawn turned into a small coughing fit. Cole stroked the kid's back to calm him down, not really sure what he was doing. _How do you take care of sick kids?_

"Sleep, you'll feel better in the morning. And maybe Nya will be able to find you some cough medicine." Cole told the kid as he drifted into sleep.

"Don't need medicine." Lloyd's muffled mumble reached Cole's ears, making him frown. _Of course the kid needs medicine!_

"Of course you do, you're sick." Cole replied sternly, but with a concerned undertone. Lloyd just shook his head stiffly.

"No. My old school never let us have medicine, said it was character building. I can survive without it." Lloyd insisted, keeping his eyes closed. Cole felt a swell of sadness at the kid's words.

"Well, we aren't your old school. You're getting that medicine whether you want it or not." Cole assured him, smiling at the sleepy child. "You don't need to worry about not being cared for with us. We'd never leave a teammate without proper care."

"Teammate?" Lloyd questioned, clearly half asleep already. Cole stroked the kid's head, running a calming hand through his hair.

"Yeah, teammate. You're one of us now, forever." Cole promised gently. Lloyd was almost asleep, but Cole saw him smile slightly at his words.

After a few minutes of sitting in the silence, listening to everyone's breathing, Cole felt his eyelids grow heavier, and the earth ninja carefully leaned backwards, so that he could sleep, and Lloyd could remain on his lap. Looking at the damp roof of the mouldy apartment, Cole closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

 **AN:** **Hope this wasn't too short or odd for you. I just thought of this scenario while I was watching a show that had a family that kept getting ill from the mould in their house. And I wanted to write some fluff.**

 **According to my pole, which is still open if you want to vote, this is my least popular fic. So updates for this one will be few and far between. But I will still make an effort not to abandon this story.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	8. Heartbroken

**AN:** **new chapter, like it or hate it.**

 **This was requested by: Me**

 _ **Set after episode 82**_

 _ **Warning, spoilers**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

* * *

 _Finally, we beat the SOG,_ Kai thought as he sat down heavily on his bed in the Destiny's Bounty. They'd found the ship soon after arresting the biker gang, and Kai couldn't be more grateful for a familiar place to sleep tonight. All the running around in the jungle and fighting the Sons of Garmadon had left the whole team in need of a break.

Kai lay back on his bed covers, sighing in relief. Every muscle in his body wanted him to sleep, even his butt; riding a crab was surprisingly uncomfortable. The smell of Zane's cooking was wafting around the hull of the ship, making the fire ninja's belly rumble.

"You hungry there, Kai? You sound like an angry kraken." Jay teased lightly, sat on his own bed. Kai sat up, smiling good-naturedly.

"If I sound like a kraken, the Cole's belly must sound like a volcano." Kai responded jokingly, emitting a cry of protest from Cole. The earth ninja looked up from where he was putting baby Wu to bed, scowling at Kai slightly.

"If I sound like a volcano, it's for a good reason. It feels like we haven't had Zane's cooking for weeks!" Cole complained, satisfied that Wu was asleep as he headed to his own bed.

"I hear you. I can't wait to eat!" Kai agreed wholeheartedly, then turned to the only ninja in the room who hadn't talked. "Hey, Lloyd, did Zane tell you what he was cooking?"

"Don't know." Lloyd mumbled, not moving from his position on his bed, lying down facing the wall.

Kai frowned slightly at Lloyd's dismissive tone. He liked to think he knew Lloyd like the back of his hand, they were brothers after all. So right now, all of Kai's senses told him that his little brother was upset. _I've gotta cheer him up._ Kai opened his mouth to speak, but Jay beat him to it.

"Ahh, come on, Lloyd. Don't be like that. We beat the SOG, and we did it faster than normal!" Jay expressed happily, punching the air in success. Kai laughed a bit at the lightning ninja's antics, sharing his attitude.

The green ninja stayed silent, only moving to shift closer to the wall. The others looked at each other, unsure how to convince their brother that he should cheer up. This particular adventure had been hard on Lloyd, they all knew that; with Harumi and her betrayal, and the idea of raising Garmadon's soulless body from the Departed realm. Just the thought of what that manipulative creep had done to his little brother made Kai's teeth clench.

Hoping to offer some comfort to Lloyd, Cole moved towards him, quickly followed by Kai and Jay. Seeing Lloyd tense up as they moved, Kai felt his heart sink. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Look, we get it, Lloyd. You loved her, and she broke your heart. But you shouldn't let it get to you like this, this is what she wants you to feel." Cole implored to the moping blond, placing a kind hand on his shoulder. Lloyd still didn't turn to face them, shrugging Cole's hand away sharply.

"Cole's right..., for once," Kai added, smiling slightly as Cole voiced his disapproval of that statement. Still determined to reassure their younger brother, Kai continued. "You can't just grouch around all day just because she hurt you. She's not worth it."

"But...I put the team at risk." Lloyd finally spoke, aiming a frustrated punch at the wall he was facing, making the wood creek slightly. "I was so stupid not to see through her. I should be used to this by now!"

Not sure how to reply, the other ninja stayed silent. Kai was furious at Harumi, seeing the way her actions were still having an effect on Lloyd, even after she'd been locked up. He wished he could take away the last few days, so his little brother didn't have to feel this way. _I wish I'd had the chance to punch her, extra hard!_

"Used to what?" Jay asked tentatively, clearly cautious of Lloyd getting too angry. Sad, they could deal with, they'd seen a sad Lloyd before, but angry? No, they'd never seen a truly angry Lloyd before.

"Being used! Everyone always has some use for me, something that I can give them access too. Power, a body, Oni blood, a destiny..." Lloyd trailed off, rolling over to face them. "There was Pythor, Morro, the Overlord, and now Harumi..."

Lloyd's face was angry, with his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes narrowed, but Kai recognised the hurt in his expression. He'd seen it before, whenever anyone mentioned his father, or Morro's possession. Clearly, this something that'd been bothering him for a while. Kai sat down next to Lloyd, and the others moved closer.

"Those guys are all defeated now. We defeated them, as a team." Kai tried to assure him, giving his little brother a hug. Lloyd tensed at the hug, and pulled away, glaring at the floor. Kai felt a hopelessness try to reach him. _I wish I could do something to help..._

"I just... I can't help but think if it's my fault," Lloyd mumbled forlornly, glaring at the wooden floor below. "is there just something wrong with me that makes people hate me, and try to use me..."

"Of course not, don't be silly." Cole assured him sincerely, and his sentiment was echoed by Jay and Kai. Lloyd didn't smile, just looked at the pictures by the wall.

"But, people only ever want me for my power. Even you guys did, at first..." Lloyd argued back, invoking protests from his fellow ninja.

"We never used you for your power!" Kai protested angrily, horrified that Lloyd would think that. He'd rather eat his own gi than do anything to hurt Lloyd. "Why would you say that?"

"You only let me join you because I was the green ninja! If I'd never been near those stupid golden weapons, you would've just left me at the first opportunity." Lloyd snapped coldly, standing up suddenly and moving away from the bed, anger flashing in his eyes and movements. "If you had, then maybe I'd have a normal life right now, instead of this!"

"That's not true, we'd never have abandoned you," Cole objected, starting after Lloyd. "and you like being a ninja. Would you really rather be a dull, normal person?"

"I didn't ask for this life! You all got a choice, but I didn't. I'd never quit, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!" Lloyd shouted, and the lightbulbs in the room flickered wildly. "I tried to see the best in people, and it's just got me hurt. Well, not anymore!"

With that statement, Lloyd left the room, slamming the door behind him. Kai and the others stood in stunned confusion and silence for a while, still processing the green ninja's outburst. He knew it was just Lloyd's anger and grief over Harumi that was fuelling that fire, but Kai was still concerned by his statement. Clearly, Harumi had hurt Lloyd more than Kai originally thought. _How dare she do this to him!_

"Well, I guess that's what angry Lloyd looks like." Jay joked weakly, earing a glare from both Cole and Kai.

"I'll find him, and try to calm him down." Cole offered, and before Kai could argue, left the room. Alone with just Jay, Kai head to the deck to cool down.

Pacing the deck, Kai's mind was filled with worry for Lloyd. It was weird having Lloyd as the volatile one, normally it was one of the others, _or myself._ So ordinarily , Lloyd was in charge of calming everyone down, but now he was the emotional one. Kai felt a real fear that this might've been the last straw for Lloyd. _What if he stays like this? Or decides to leave..._

Kai shook that thought away, not wanting even consider it. Lloyd was their leader, they needed him, and he was too kind to just abandon them. _I hope..._

"What are you doing?" Nya's voice broke his train of thought, and the fire ninja turned to see his sister walking towards him. Desperate for some advice, and knowing his sister's intelligence, Kai blurted out his question.

"I'm just worried about Lloyd. He seems so angry and sad at the moment, and he doesn't want our help." Kai admitted in frustration, leaning on the railings of the ship. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, if you want my opinion, I say leave him alone." Nya responded, then continued when she saw Kai's face. "I mean, don't ignore him or anything, and still be kind, but just don't push it. He clearly needs some time alone it get through this, and you guys pushing him to open up probably isn't helping."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kai sighed, looking at his sister. He was grateful for her advice, which had always been right in the past. "I just want to do something to help. He's the youngest, and I feel responsible if he is upset."

"I know, I understand." Nya replied gently. "But he'll get over it in his own time. It takes a long time to heal a broken heart. You just have to be here for him."

"I will. You can count on that." Kai promised, feeling his determination return. Harumi may have hurt his little brother, but Kai was not going to let it change him.

* * *

 **AN: okay, I'm sorry, this is awful. I hate this one. It just doesn't feel right. I wasn't going to upload it, but I knew I needed to update this story at some point. Sorry.**

 **I don't have much to say at the moment. Have a good day.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	9. Animals

**AN : ****Hope you like the new oneshot. Sorry its been so long.**

 **This was requested by: ME, with help from Candaru**

 ** _Set after season 4._**

 **Lego owns Ninjago.**

* * *

Honestly, Cole had been having a nice day. A really nice, calm, relaxing day. No serpentine, or stone armies, or evil nindroids. Just chilling out with his friends. But, of course, it didn't last.

The team had been taking a short break from training, and decided to check out some random museum in the local town. It was quite rural, high in the mountains and very secluded. They had landed the Bounty here because Nya wanted to find a sample of some kind of special rock that was found in the area. Cole had been more interested in rocky landscape, which looked like great places to hike.

The townspeople looked at the ninja curiously as they entered the village, but soon went back to their tasks, casting them suspicious looks. Cole guessed that they didn't get many visitors up here.

The museum itself was rather underwhelming. It resembled a box that someone had cut rough holes in for the windows and door. The logs that made up the walls were slanted and rotting, and ivy vines tangles the whole structure and seemed to be the only thing keeping it standing. The only interesting part about it was that it was pushed into the side of a mountain.

"Looks like someone blasted a hole in the cliff, then tried to hide it with a bunch of logs." Jay joked, looking doubtfully at the building. Cole found himself agreeing with his description, which didn't happen often.

"Well, it's the only tourist attraction for miles around. We might as well take a look." Kai told them leading the way to the museum. Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, and Jay followed on behind, preparing for a dull morning.

Just as he'd expected, the museum was dull. A small, weasely man met them as they arrived, asking for a few coins in return for their visit and trying to get them to pay extra for a guided tour. They declined the offer. _As if we could get lost in this cardboard box of a building!_

The man, who introduced himself as Mr Sigda, lead them to the first room, telling them the rules.

"Don't eat or drink in this building. Don't touch the artefacts. And, never, never, go into any of the locked rooms." Mr Sigda snapped at the ninja, then slunk into the shadows before Cole could react.

"Weird dude," Kai muttered out loud, then turned to the museum. "might as well have a look around."

The ninja wandered around the museum, peering at the odd artefacts. Shelves were littered with various skulls, from a pigeon to what looked like some ancient big cat. Models of ships and planes covered an old oak cabinet, drawing the attention of Nya and Jay. Swords and other various weapons were hung from the walls, rust gathering on their once sharp blades.

Massive statues of dragons and demons had been shoved into one corner of the room, covered in dust. Even the array of gemstones, that Cole had been admiring, were neglected and dusty.

"This stuff isn't very well kept, is it?" Cole commented rhetorically, blowing dust from a pale blue crystal. The others hummed in agreement, gazing at the cobwebs that clung to the roof.

"Maybe it just slipped his mind? I doubt they get many visitors." Lloyd suggested, frowning at an old map of Ninjago. Mice had nibbled the corners and torn the paper.

"Either way, this is dull. Let's go" Jay told them, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Cole moved to follow the blue ninja out of the museum, when Zane spoke up.

"I'm detecting a large store of energy in that wall," the nindroid informed them, pointing to the back of the room. "there's another room behind the wall."

"Let's check it out!" Kai suggested enthusiastically, marching over to the wall.

"Wait! Didn't Mr Sigda tell us not to enter closed rooms?" Jay complained, looking nervously at the wall. "I don't know about you, but I definitely don't want to get on that creepy man's bad side!"

"Stop being a coward," Cole teased, dragging the lightning ninja towards the wall, where Kai and Nya were looking for a door. "It'll be fine. What's that old man going to do to us, anyway? We're ninja!"

"Um, I don't know? Maybe what every creepy person we've ever met does to us? Try to kill us!" Jay complained sarcastically, glaring at the earth ninja in barely contained exasperation.

"We'll just have a look. If Zane is right about the power in this room, we might need to take it away to a safer place." Lloyd reasoned, helping Kai pry open a door that they'd found under the wallpaper.

"And if not, at least we made sure." Nya added, holding Jay's hand reassuringly. Jay seemed to suddenly forget his reservations about the room.

While Cole was watching that exchange, Kai and Lloyd had managed to open the door. A cloud of dust rose into the air from the door, which swung aside to reveal a pitch black room. Except, it wasn't pitch black. The longer Cole stared at it, the more details he could make out.

The room seemed to be lit by a large jewel, that sat upon a rune-inscribed pillar. The rock was a deep red-gold, and seemed to glow with an inner light. It cast shadows on the walls of the small room, illuminating the ancient runes that covered them. Entranced by the gem, Cole moved into the room.

He could hear the other ninja following his lead, filling the room. All gazes were turned to the jewel, which glimmered innocently. The team were so enchanted, that they never heard the door slam closed.

"What is it?" Kai asked expectantly, reaching out to touch the jewel, but Nya pushed his hand away.

"Wait, we don't even know if it's safe. Zane said there was high levels of energy in the room. This is probably it." Nya cautioned, looking at the gem suspiciously. "we probably shouldn't touch it."

"But...but it's so...shiny! I just wanna touch it." Jay's eyes had a strange gleam to them, but Cole found himself feeling the same way. His hand twitched slightly, only seeing the gem.

"Guys...maybe we should...leave?" Lloyd mumbled, looking at the jewel with a mix of caution and longing. "this could...be dangerous...?"

No one answered his questions. They didn't get the chance. Jay had placed his hand on the jewel, and it was like a chain reaction had started. Cole's hand shot out to touch the jewel too, along with the rest of the team.

Surprisingly, the gem was ice cold, despite its warm glow. Cole tried to remove his hand, but it was stuck. Whatever outside force that had convinced him to touch the jewel had broken its hold on him. Instead, he now felt a flash of fear as the gem's light grew brighter and harsher, burning his eyes. The last thing he heard was a cry of shock from one of this friends, or maybe it was from himself, and the world went dark.

* * *

 **POV change: Jay:**

Waking up on the floor of a dark, cold room was not an experience Jay wanted. Sure, he'd fought armies of ghosts or skeletons, but this some how felt weirder. It felt like his body had changed, like he'd gone through puberty again overnight. Groaning, he tried to get to his feet and find his friends.

Except, he had no feet. At least, not the ones he was used to. In the dull light of the room, Jay found himself staring, mesmerized by the bony talons that now held him up, each one tipped with a razor sharp claw. His arms were missing too. That fact invoked another panic attack from the lightning ninja, as he twisted his head to find his missing appendages.

Wings! He had wings? Why did he have wings? What the FSM happened that resulted in him having wings? Turning his head further than he thought possible, Jay got a better look at them. They were as long as his body, which wasn't very long at the moment, and covered his whole back. The feathers were a striking bluish-grey, tipped with black at the ends. His chest feathers were a dappled pattern of white and brown.

After inspecting himself, Jay masterfully concluded that he was now a bird. He wasn't sure why or how he was a bird, but he was. So he'd just have to roll with it. _If the world stops making sense, no point in trying to fight it._

Just when Jay thought he'd calmed down enough to not risk passing out, a low growl sent an involuntary spark up his spine. The bird flapped his wings wildly, on instinct, and his feathers stood on end. Turning around, Jay found the source of the growl.

A lion! A literal lion was lying on the floor a few centimetres from the little bird. Its eyes were cloudy with confusion, but open. And looking right at Jay!

"Oh, um...hi? Please don't eat me!" Jay screeched loudly, jumping back from the beast that towered over him even as it slept. At the back of his mind, Jay felt a stab of anger upon realising that he was tiny now. Much smaller than he'd expected to be, given the sharp talons he now possessed. _It's like I'm destined to be short!_

"Jay?" the lion groaned, blinking its eyes open and looking at the bird. Jay would forever deny that he jumped a mile and squeaked.

"Yes...?" Jay replied tentatively, not sure how to respond to a lion that knows your name, let alone talks! But, there was definitely something familiar about that voice.

"It's me! Kai!" the lion exclaimed, pushing itself to its feet, startling the hawk again. "why are you a bird?"

"Kai?" Jay inquired, looking closely into the beast's eyes. Yes, it was definitely Kai, he'd know those fire-filled eyes anywhere. "why are you a lion?"

"I am!?" Kai gasped, looking down at his body, confusion furrowing his brow. As the odd sight of a lion testing out its limbs became Jay's reality, he wondered how Kai hadn't noticed this before.

Turning to gaze at the rest of the room, Jay noticed that they weren't alone. Four shapes were now moving in the dully light room, rising to their feet and letting out cries of shock and confusion. As the animals moved closer to the light of the jewel, which was still sitting on the pillar, Jay could make out the details of what they were.

"What happened?" Lloyd's groggy and disoriented voice came from a young grey wolf, with Lloyd's usual red eyes. The wolf padded over to Kai, seemingly unintimidated by the feline's size.

"I think I'm having a silly dream, so I'm gonna go back to sleep." Cole complained, and a large black bear flopped down near Jay. Seeing these larger predators, Jay was once again painfully aware how small he was.

"Don't be stupid, this obviously has something to do with that gem." Nya's response came from a, thankfully small, otter. Jay flapped over to her, reassured that at least he wasn't the only small creature. Nya added spitefully. "you know, the one I told you NOT TO TOUCH!"

"I agree with Nya's assessment. The jewel showed clear signs of otherworldly powers." a reindeer stepped into the light, antlers catching slightly on the low roof. Zane settled down by Lloyd, folding his legs under himself in a robotic fashion. Jay wondered if he'd been turned into a real reindeer, or a robot one?

"Well, what do we do now? Will touching the gem again fix this?" Kai growled, lifting a paw to touch the jewel. His claws scrapped the crystal, but had no affect on his physical state.

"Well that's just great! We're stuck in a crazy museum with no idea how to become human again!" Jay screech sarcastically, flapping his wings to emphasise his frustration. This is definitely not how he planned to spend this day. He knew that room was nothing but trouble!

The ninja-turned-animals looked at each other, realising the truth of the situation. And none of them had any clue how to fix it.

* * *

 **AN : Oh my gods, I'm so sorry for not updating this! I've been trying to get this chapter done for weeks, and I'm still not happy with it. There will probably be a second part to this, if people like it.**

 **Again, really sorry. Exams mean I probably won't be getting any better with my updates any time soon. Exams are for a month, sorry.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


End file.
